Rattrape moi
by Erin Snape
Summary: OS Harry devant la tombe de l'homme qu'il a appris à aimer. C'est devenu trop difficile de vivre sans lui alors il prend une décision irréverssible. HP/SS


**Bonjour à tous, je me présente Erin Snape, cet OS est mon premier écrit donc soyez indulgents**

 **Cet OS se situe après la guerre, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils viennent tous de l'excellente JKR :)**

 **Je ne perçoit aucun revenu pour écrire cet OS**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je puisse m'améliorer.**

 **Rattrape moi**

Il pleut, pourtant je suis toujours là. Je viens tous les jours et même quand je ne suis pas là mon esprit y est. Les gouttes d'eau me tombent dessus mais je ne bouge pas, je ne bougerais pour rien du monde. C'est là qu'est ma place, je le sais, je le sens. Personne ne comprend, pour eux je n'ai pas ma place ici et je les comprends.

Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort moi aussi? Quand je regarde cette tombe je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix. Revenir dans le monde des vivants a sûrement était une de mes pires erreurs. Tu en rirais de cette terrible erreur. Tu aimais tellement rire de moi quand tu étais là.

Je veux l'entendre à nouveau, ta voix, ce timbre sarcastique que tu me réservais personnellement, je veux l'entendre, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas tout seul.. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as toujours étais là pour moi, je ne sais pas vivre sans toi et je ne veux pas savoir.

Es-tu bien là haut ? Me regardes-tu ? Sache que moi je te regarde ou du moins ce qu'il reste de toi. Je ne peux détourner les yeux de ta tombe. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai haï pendant 7 années et maintenant que tu n'es plus là je réalise que je t'aime et que la vie m'est impossible sans toi. Tu me maintenais debout et maintenant je m'écroule. Toute ma vie n'est qu'une mascarade pourtant je suis toujours là. Tu dois en rire de là où tu es. Enfin débarrassé de moi n'est-ce pas ? Plus de foutu gamin à protéger, est tu heureux sans moi ? Moi tu me manques…

Je vais bientôt te rejoindre, je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai envie d'être égoïste je veux te rejoindre où que tu sois. Au diable le sauveur du monde sorcier, au diable les éloges, je me fous de tout ça, je n'en veux pas. La seule chose que je veux c'est toi mais tu n'est plus là. Je suis vraiment pitoyable, finalement tu avez raison je ne suis qu'un moins que rien, tomber amoureux de son professeur honni maintenant décédé. Quelle bonne idée ! Il n'y a qu'Harry Potter pour ça.

Severus… Ce prénom… je n'ai jamais pu le prononcer et maintenant que je le fais tu n'es plus là pour l'entendre. Pourquoi c'est ta mort qui me fait le plus mal ? J'étais censé te haïr non ? Sirius…, Rémus…, Fred…et tous les autres... non c'est toi que je pleure le plus, pourquoi ? Severus…

Je n'en peux plu, je n'est jamais été aussi malheureux, j'avais cru touché le fond mais finalement ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens maintenant. Je veux te rejoindre… désespérément. Je suis libre maintenant, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat je peux partir en paix… Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, je ne peux plus continuer. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, oui je suis un lâche mais tout le monde ne peux pas être aussi courageux que toi.

Un lâche… ça me correspond bien, j'ai passé toute ma vie à fuir quelque chose et maintenant que je l'ai affrontée, ma vie ne vaut plus rien. Mes sentiments envers toi sont si forts, qu'ils ont tous balayé en un quart de seconde. Tout ce que je ressens t'es destiné. Alors je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, être avec toi… La famille je n'en n'ai plus, je ne manquerais à personne… Mes amis ? Ils seront se débrouiller, ils sont forts, bien plus fort que moi… Je ne peux me débrouiller sans toi.

Aujourd'hui je vis ma dernière journée, j'ai voulu la passer auprès de toi. J'espère te rejoindre une fois parti. M'accepteras tu ? Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer juste de me reconnaître et de ne pas me rejeter. Je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin toi, si tu ne veux pas de moi une fois mort que vais-je devenir ?Une âme perdue…je le suis déjà. S'il te plaît prend moi avec toi.

Je m'agenouille une dernière fois devant toi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… Ne me laisse pas. Quand je vais tomber, je t'en pris rattrape moi.. Severus je pars, maintenant. Je toque à ta porte ouvre moi…

Je m'écroule sur ta tombe. La pluie mouille mon corps.. mon corps sans vie, juste avant de te rejoindre un petit sourire vient orner mes lè …Merci mon amour…

Tu m'as rattrapé. Je le revois enfin… ton visage. Ce même visage qui ne m'a montré que dégoût auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, tu me souris et tes lèvres viennent se poser sur mon front. Merci… Merci d'être encore là pour moi...

Severus…

 **FIN**


End file.
